


Average Day Off

by jessi_08



Series: Home [8]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The women take advantage of a rare day off, spending time together trying to not only take advantage of the weather but also do something everyone in their group enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average Day Off

“So wanna know the latest theory?” Tobin asked as Ashlyn walked in with their take out order.

“Well let’s see… because Ali went with us to Chapel Hill that somehow means her and I can’t stand being apart for more than a weekend?” She asked setting the food in front of Tobin at the table.

“Why do I play this game with you?” Tobin huffed, Ash laughed, leaning across the table to kiss Tobin.

“Because you hope one day to be as awesome as me?”

“I’m so much more awesome,” Tobin scoffed and Ash smiled.

“That you are, Tobs,”

“So, other news on the wire? Alex is apparently going to be replaced by Chris in Rio,” 

“You tell Alex that?”

“Hell no, I was nice enough to wait till you got home,” Tobin grinned, setting her laptop aside so they could eat. She whined when she opened the box.

“What’s the matter?”

“I’d kill for a burger,” Tobin pouted and Ashlyn laughed, nodding.

“God yeah, I suggest killing Dawn, since she’s the one standing between us and a good burger,” Ash smirked and Tobin laughed, pulling her phone out. 

“Alright so this time…”

“You get to tell her, I know,” Ash said pouting and Tobin laughed again, shaking her head. Ashlyn had this thing about not being able to keep secrets in when it came to Tobin teasing Alex. She sat quietly at the table across from Tobin still as the phone rang between the two of them.

“Hey Tobs,” Alex answered and Ash grinned.

“Hey Lex, got Ash here too,”

“Hi Ash,”

“Hey Alex,”

“So what’s up?”

“Not much, wondering how you’re doing?” Tobin said leaning back in her chair and Ash chuckled at her girlfriend, Tobin could lounge anywhere, even in their kitchen chairs. 

“Pretty good, busy but busy is good,” 

“Yeah, so we were wondering if you heard the latest from the rumor mill?” Tobin asked nonchalantly and Ash was starting to break, Tobin shot her a look across the table. 

“You know I don’t keep up with that stuff guys,” Alex huffed, she really didn’t keep up with it but with her friends she always knew what everyone else thought. 

“Well there’s a pretty juicy one going around this time,”

“Yeah? Who are they saying I’m sleeping with now?” Alex shot back, causing Tobin’s eyes to go wide and Ashlyn busted out laughing, even Alex chuckled a little, knowing how Tobin was reacting. 

“Hey now, you’re still with only me,”

“Or Kelley,”

“That’s just crazy people,” Tobin scoffed and Alex laughed. 

“I still haven’t figured out how they haven’t figured you two out yet,” She admitted and Ashlyn smirked.

“Well considering I hang off of Ali and Tobs hangs off of you, it’s really hard to get past that. I mean people honestly think we’re too much alike to be together,” Ashlyn said and Alex laughed. 

“You guys are a lot alike. So what’s the rumor, Toby?”

“That Press is going to take your starting position in Rio,” Tobin said quickly.

“Ha, no that won’t happen. We might end up, up top together or her subbing in for me but with how well Carli and I have been doing together, and you and I, they won’t move us,” Alex said casually and Tobin chuckled.

“No big reaction I see,” Tobin said and Ash pouted.

“That rumor always comes around, so and so will be in and so and so will be out. I’m not worried about it, and if she does earn the spot over me then good for her,”

“Alright Lex,” Tobin smiled shaking her head. 

“Hey we should all get together,” Alex suggested and Ash perked up, all of them meant them plus Ali and anyone else who happened to be near the city at the time. 

“Yeah? What do you want to do?” Ash asked.

“I don’t know, just hang out, I’m bored this city isn’t as exciting anymore,” Alex admitted and the three sat for a moment thinking. 

“Give Ali a call, she always knows what to do,” Tobin said looking up at Ash who nodded, pulling her phone out.

“Hey stud,” Ali answered and Tobin raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“Hey Ali, you got Tobin and Alex here too,”

“Wait, who is this?” Ali joked, “I thought Tobin was calling me,” Ashlyn chuckled shaking her head at her friend’s comment but it got a chuckle out of Tobin too so she knew there was no hard feelings over the nickname. “Alright my two studs and queen Alex,” 

“I prefer Captain Morgan still,” Alex joked back earning a laugh from Ali.

“Alright, Captain Morgan,”

“Remind me to ask Jill never to let her become captain for real, like we thought Carli was letting it go to her head?” Tobin joked and Ashlyn chuckled.

“Alright kids, why am I getting a call from the three of you troublemakers?” Ali asked.

“We wanted to hang out but don’t know what to do,” Alex said and Ali laughed. 

“Perfect, well have any of you actually looked at the weather for tomorrow?” 

“No? Who looks at the weather?” Ash chuckled.

“People that need to know if it’s going to snow the next day or not,” Ali deadpanned back. “Not all of us were lucky enough to grow up and barely have a 30-degree temp difference between summer and winter.”

“Hey it gets cold down here,” Ash argued back and Tobin shook her head.

“Just don’t even go there,” Tobin said and Ashlyn pouted.

“I swear to god Ash I will find a way to get you traded up to New York so you really know what snow is,” Ali threatened. 

“Sorry, I’ll be good,” Ashlyn promised earning laughs all around.

“Well, I checked it, and honestly… the morning is pretty good but the afternoon showers are looking pretty intense,” 

“Are you suggesting morning on the waves and afternoon in the mall?” Ash asked catching on quickly to the defender’s thoughts.

“Exactly,”

“Guys?” Ash asked looking over to Tobin who was grinning.

“I’m in,” Alex said quickly.

“Heck yeah,” Tobin said and Ash grinned.

“You guys want me to give Kelley and Hope a call, they’re in town,” Ali asked.

“Sure,”

“Alright so tomorrow morning, bright and early at the beach,” Ali said. “That means you have to actually get up Alex,”

“I know,” Alex huffed. “Making me work,” 

x-x-x

Tobin reached over turning the alarm off, she rolled back over, wrapping her arms around Ashlyn, kissing the back of her neck. She allowed her eyes to close again, snuggling close to the woman in her arms.

“We should get up,” Ash yawned out.

“Just a few more minutes,” Tobin said, feeling Ashlyn roll over in her arms. Soon she opened her eyes and saw Ash staring back at her, the keeper moved to straddle her, kissing down her neck.

“But the surf, it calls,” Ash said softly, working her way down Tobin’s body, the midfielder’s breath hitching. 

“That’s not the only thing…” Tobin started but groaned cutting her own thoughts off. She looked down at Ashlyn who smirked up at her. Ashlyn quickly got up and walked away, tossing a shirt at Tobin as she went. 

“Come on the waves are a callin’,” She said and Tobin groaned.

“I’ll get you back,” Tobin warned, hearing Ash laugh from the bathroom.

x-x-x

“See this is why everyone thinks you two are together,” Ash said as she walked next to Ali, Tobin was carrying Alex on her back, the two younger women grinning like fools. 

“But it’s fun,” Tobin said back and Ash rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

“Of course,” Ash said and Ali slid up next to the blonde. 

“Wouldn’t you give me a piggy back ride if I asked?” Ali asked and Ash nodded.

“Yeah,” She admitted and Ali smirked at her. 

“You both suck,” Ash grumbled.

“Harris, what took you guys so long?” Hope asked as they walked up to the goalkeeper and Kelley who was grinning at her friends.

“Someone wouldn’t get up,” Ash said looking over at Alex who shrugged as Tobin set her back on her feet. 

“What can I say, it’s my time off, I’m not planning on getting up early,” She explained hugging Kelley who was bouncing up and down.

“She’s got a point,” Ali said.

“Woah, wait, this was all your idea Krieger, don’t go placing blame anywhere else,” Ashlyn said quickly and Ali grinned.

“Guys…” Kelley said.

“Yeah Ali, why did you make me get up so early?” Hope groaned.

“Oh don’t you start Hope, we all know who was first up out of all of us,” Ali challenged and Hope rolled her eyes.

“Guys…”

“Yeah, that would have been Kells,” Hope shot back and Ali laughed.

“Guys!” Kelley shouted and everyone turned to her.

“What Kelley?” Hope asked confused, looking the younger woman up and down, making sure she hadn’t managed to hurt herself while standing there.

“Can we surf?”  Kelley asked pouting. 

“Oh my god, I swear if you two don’t take her out in that water right now, I might drown her,” Hope said glaring at Kelley who smiled and stood on her toes to kiss Hope.

“I love you,” She said sweetly before grabbing her board and leading the way to the water. 

One of the things Tobin loved about the water was simply watching Ashlyn in it. The keeper was always at peace near the ocean. She didn’t do as well when she couldn’t escape out to the open waters when she needed to. It’s why when they went to cities that were land locked she kept a better eye on her, knowing that her anxiety was up a bit higher than normal. As soon as they were back on the beach watching the ocean, though, or even better being able to surf, the woman would be recentered and everything was right with the world. So Tobin watched as Ash sat on her board, legs and hands in the water as she bobbed up and down with the waves coming in. The woman took a minute to just be, Tobin admired that.

“Come on guys! We don’t have long before they’ll pull us out to the mall,” Kelley shouted and Tobin laughed, paddling up to Ash, she put a hand on her arm, gaining her attention. 

“You ok?”

“It’s like coming home after being gone a long time, it just takes me a moment to take it all in again,” Ash explained, giving Tobin’s hand a squeeze before they paddled further out.

x-x-x

“Ok, what about these?” Ali asked as she walked out, showing Ash the new boots she had tried on. 

“Why do they sell boots in Florida?” Kelley asked looking up at Hope as she reclined into the older woman.

“I have no clue,” Hope replied and Kelley sighed, nuzzling into Hope’s neck, the keeper wrapping her arms around her tightly.

“Mysteries of the world,” She whispered earning a chuckle from Hope.

“Honestly Als, the first pair were the best,” Ash said and Tobin chuckled behind her. “What?”

“Nothing, not a damn thing,”

“Oh like Alex doesn’t ask how every piece of clothing looks on her?” Ash smirked and Tobin laughed shrugging, she couldn’t deny it. 

“Ash, boots,” Ali said pulling her attention back.

“I vote the first pair,”

“Same,” Kelley said and Ali shot her a look. “Hey we’ve been here for an hour, I get a vote,”

“Hey, where’d baby horse run to?” Hope asked looking around, she went to sit up but Kelley squeaked, nearly falling out of her lap so Hope leaned back into the chair.

“She got bored and is over there looking at some jeans,” Tobin said nodding her head toward where the striker was. Hope relaxed back into her spot, she should have known Tobin hadn’t let the woman out of her sights. Ash looked over at Tobin who gave her a smile and a nod, the two understood what the other’s best friend meant to them, and that meant they meant just as much to them. 

“Oh man, guys it’s getting late,” Ali said looking at her watch. “We should just grab dinner and head out,” She said standing up, grabbing the items she was going to buy, Ash stood up, collecting the bags of Ali’s while Tobin did the same with Alex’s bags. 

“Why did we agree to this?” Tobin asked chuckling looking between herself and Ash.

“Because we’re suckers for those two?” Ash said back and Tobin nodded.

“You guys are so weird,” Hope said and Kelley snuggled into her side. 

“It’s what you do for your besties,” 

“Yeah? But really?” Hope asked and Kelley laughed. 

“You ready to head out Al?” Tobin asked walking over to Alex who nodded. They let Ali and Alex check out before they all went to a local restaurant, after they all headed back to Ash’s house to catch a movie. 

“Move, big lump,” Tobin said trying to snuggle her way into Ashlyn’s arms. She pushed Ash’s arm up so she could get close to the woman. Ashlyn chuckled and wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller midfielder. 

“Little pushy hmm?” Ash said and Tobin shrugged.

“They understand,” She said back and looked up kissing Ashlyn. “They get we only get so many days together before we’re separated again,” It was true everyone in the room knew exactly how many hours till they were torn apart again. Their little family unit would be left grasping for each other again. Ash placed a kiss on the back of Tobin’s head before refocusing on the movie in front of them. She felt lucky that this was her family, and that she got to travel with them and see the world together. Ash pulled Tobin tighter against her, causing the woman to look up at her.

“You ok?” She asked softly, and Ash smiled down at her, kissing her.

“Just realizing how lucky I am,”

“Yeah?”

“Who else gets to say they never have to leave their home and family and they still get to travel the world?” She asked and Tobin smiled.

“Guess we are lucky,” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got prompted to do Ash/Tobin and this might not be exactly what was being looked for but I get the feeling I'll be revisiting this pairing. Because this was fun to write and maybe a bit too fluffy, but had to get that out of my system first! So tell me what you guys think. Be honest I can take it! Also I'm working on most of the prompts I've gotten so always feel free to drop me more if you want!


End file.
